Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150730161513/@comment-197.148.103.240-20150801221135
Bonjour à vous contributeurs du forum, je tiens à vous remercier pour la création de ce site, grâce à vous j’extase encore plus sur notre manga favori. Aujourd’hui j’aimerais faire part de mes impressions du scan. Vos critiques seraient les bienvenues. - Tout d’abord permettez-moi d’argumenter sur les événements du dernier crépuscule à Dressrosa. FUJITORA ne veut pas capturer Luffy et Law mais en même temps veut conserver son statut d’amiral au sein de la marine pour accomplir son objectif. Je pense que c’est pour cela qu’il leur donne une chance de s’en fuir pour le moment en mettant en scène cette stratagème. Ce qui est sur c’est qu’il les poursuivra à coup sur. Du cote de la royauté si Rebecca devrait devenir princesse alors je crois que Viola a refusé son statut vu son passé avec Mingo ou Luffy lui a déjà proposé de partir en mer avec lui ce qu’elle accepta (ainsi elle pour être avec son Sanji chérie LOL). - Sanji et co Je ne comprends pas ceux qui disent que la réapparition des autres mugis est ratée. ODA ne veut pas nous faire suivre les deux aventures en même temps c’est pour cela qu’il a choisi de les faire réapparaitre après les événements de Dressrosa. Comme on est au lendemain ils ont réussi à fuir du navire de Big Mom et ont accosté sur une ile sur laquelle ils ont eu à clasher avec un autre groupe pirate (apparemment un des vaisseaux sous Kaido en se basant sur le Jolly Roger) ce qui les a séparer. Si je comprends bien le/la samourai (qui doit être la fille qui joue à cache-cache) devrait être retenu prisonnier ou peut-être pourchassé par les pirates jusqu'à l’arrivée de Thousand Sunny ce qui aurait provoqué sa fuite, c’est pour cela qu’ils en veulent aux mugis. A entendre la fille je pense qu’il doit avoir un petit lieutenant de Kaido sur l’ile. Je pense également qu’ils sont à Zoo car je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s’arrêteraient sur une autre ile alors que leur capitaine leur avait donné pour ordre d’aller à Zoo. - 'Apparition de Kaido ' Cette partie est la plus intéressante du scan. Tout d’abord Kaido ne sait pas que Doffy a été battu pour deux raisons. Premièrement il était à l’ile céleste au moment de la propagation de la chute de Doffy à travers le monde c’est pour cela que son sous-fifre qui était sur l’ile hivernale le cherchait donc il n’y était pas. Deuxiemement en lisant la derniere page de la version anglaise de manga traders Kaido dit : ‘’Goddamint the hell up Joker, get everything ready for our last battle’’. Tout est dit je pense qu’il a donné à Doffy une mission particuliere en faisant affaire avec lui, il veut accroitre son armée pour provoquer une grande guerre qui aura pour finalité sa mort. Il n’a rien à faire si cela provoque la fin du monde, je pense qu’il a en quelque sorte le meme objectif que le démon céleste. Eh oui il s’énerve contre Shiro Hige, peut-être que la seule chose qui donnait un peu joie dans sa vie était que Barbe blanche cédait à ses caprices en se battant avec lui. Peut-être c’est pour cela qu’il ne voulait pas que Barbe Blanche vienne à Marineford car il peut se faire tuer. Il a voulu ainsi lui faire perdre du temps jusqu’à la mort de ACE pour que le vieux concentre toute sa haine sur lui et le tuer. Mais Shanks lui aurait promis un combat et il a du se retirer. Sinon en parlant de son apparence j’ai eu des frissons en le regardant je n’imagine meme pas ce que peut ressentir les supernovas en face de lui. La description que Oda a faite de lui explique tout simplement pourquoi il ne faudrait pas provoquer cet homme… cette créature est quand meme la plus puissante au monde. Il a deux théories possibles pour expliquer sa force : en premier cas il serait doté d’un corps puissant dés son enfance un peu à la manière du frère de Bobby Funk qu’on a vu au colisée, une insenbilité à la douleur ce qui fait qu’il recherche constamment un adversaire capable de le faire vivre ses nouvelles sensations et c’est ce qui provoque ses penchants suicidaires ; ou un dernier survivant d’une tribu immortelle LOL bon je déconne. Je mise tout de même sur la première proposition. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait mangé un fruit de démon car il serait faible dans l’eau or Oda a bien spécifié que Kaido est la créature la plus forte sur la terre, au ciel et dans la mer donc si un combat s’éclaterait dans la mer il l’emporterait. Et pour ceux qui rallent comme quoi son apparence est différente de celles évoquées antérieurement dans le manga vous oubliez justement que quand les ombres des corsaires n’ont rien avoir avec leur apparence, mais dans l’épisode 616 et 623 lorsque les yonko sont présentés on peut remarquer une correspondance avec sa silhouette. Mais comme toujours il y a toujours des questions que tout le monde veut savoir: comment se fait-il que Urouge ne connaisse pas Kaido ou est-ce un stratagème de Oda de cacher le personnage? (même si c’est sans importance).